New Beginning with a Secret
by Team Edward Rocks
Summary: Bella gets a new beginning after renee, phil and jacob dies. So she moves to forks with her daughter vanessa. BxE & AH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Accident (Bella's POV)

It was a rainy night in Phoenix which was really rare here but we needed the rain. My mom Renee, step-dad Phil, and my lovely fiancée jacob and also father to my beautiful daughter vanessa who is about a year old now. Well I was home sick I had the flu again. Well jake and my parents were about to leave when I asked if I could come and jake said " No honey you need to stay with nessie and also your sick. Its not good for you to be outside in the rain." And with that I stayed home. They just had to go to Wal-Mart anyway. I was a little worried cause it was really wet outside and I would rather them wait till morning but no they have to go now. Well it was 10 o'clock at night and they left at 5 in the afternoon I tried calling Jake's cell but he didn't answer but then I got a phone call from the hospital. I didn't think of anything out of the ordinary cause they always call to make sure if I was ok since im always sick. So when I answered it was a voice I was use to it was Dr. Joe Johnson I said, " Hey Joe. Im just fine I don't to be checked up on."

"Hi Bella. Im not checking on you like normal but its great to hear your doing well. I called to tell you that Renee, Phil, and Jacob got in a wreck." That would explain why they are so late.

" Oh ok. Are they able to come home tonight or do they have to stay there?"

" Neither Bella. They cant ever come home im sorry. The person who hit them was drunk and slid across the rode and hit them head first. Phil and Renee where dead when we got there but jacob was still alive we tried to get him back to the hospital as fast as possible but we were to late but I am really sorry. Do you think you have family that you could live with?" WHAT THERE DEAD!!!

" Um yea. My dad and step-mom who lives in Forks, Washington. I'll call him tomorrow and tell him what happened but if you don't mind I would like to go to bed."

" Of course I understand. A lot has happened tonight." I hung up the phone and went to my daughters room and saw her lying there fast asleep which made me cry even more cause now I have only one person not two people for the reason of me living. I was even more upset by the fact that my daughter wont have her father in her life. I cried myself to sleep that night. I needed to get out of this place and start over.

Next Day.

I woke up realizing I must have fell asleep in the chair that is in my daughters room and saw that she was asleep on my lap. I didn't want to wake her up and to know the truth that her father was gone forever but I did know that I still had my father who I needed to call. It was 11 o'clock by the time I got ready and got my daughter ready. I dialed my dads number and he answered, " Hey bells. I haven't heard from you in a long time whats up."

" Dad can me and vanessa move in with you and missy? Mom, Phil and Jake died last night and I need to get out of here and start over."

" Of course you guys can move in."

"Ok. We will take the next flight up there as soon as possible. Love you dad and thanks."

" Love you to bells. And no problem."

Well I packed up all the clothes and stuff that we needed or we could fit in the bags. I knew my dad would send the jet so I didn't have to worry about to many things. Once I was ready I got my Chevy Corvette packed up and put my daughter in her car seat. When I got to the grounds were my dad told me were the jet was I hurried up and got everything unloaded and bob the butler loaded everything for me and parked my corvette in the other jet so we can travel with our cars. This bought back so many memories when I was younger. It took about 3 hours to get to Seattle then I took another 2 hours to get to Forks. At least this time the drive was shorter. When we drove in the drive way my dad and missy were standing there waiting for me.

" Hey dad. Hey missy. Its been a long time since iv seen you guys."

"Hey bells. Where is my granddaughter at? Man I feel so old saying that."

" Very funny dad. Well she is in the car go ahead and get her if you don't mind I would like to take around town."

"Of course its ok. You should probably go check out the school cause you start school first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

UGH! Great school again. Well at least here no one knows about my daughter. Oh well. I hope I can make some new friends. The town really hasn't changed other than I can see that there is another rich family in town. Which is a good thing cause my dad is the mayor of the town which is cool and also he owns the best restaurants in town. So I guess this my new start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New School**

**Today was my first day of high school. Again. I was mostly worried about my dad bragging that his daughter and granddaughter was living with him. I just hope my dad doesn't because news spread quick in a small town and it would be nice if no one didn't that my daughter was my daughter. don't get me wrong I love her so much but its hard to be in school an have a daughter. Most people think im a slut since I have a daughter, but im not. OH CRAP! ITS 7:00! I hurried up and grabbed my favorite skinny jeans with a teal tee then I put on my black conversers to top off the outfit. I went down stairs Vanessa was eating her favorite. Pancakes. **

**I looked over a my dad who was on his laptop. He looked up at me and asked, " Ready for your first day of school, honey?" I shock my head. "Not really dad. But dad can you do me a favor by not telling everyone you see that I have a daughter. Cause I don't want anyone to think bad about me since I just moved here and all." **

"**Of course bells I wont tell anyone about Vanessa. I'll just say she's your little sister **_**if **_**anyone asks. Ok?" I nodded my head and left for my first day of Forks High. **

****************

**Once I pulled into the school parking lot everyone was staring at me. I pulled into the closes spot I could find and went to the office but I was stopped by someone who looked like a pixie, **

" **Hi! My name is Alice Brandon. What's your name?" I just had to smile at Alice she was more energetic than my one year old. **

" **Im Bella Swan. Mayor swan's daughter. Its also very nice t meet you." Then 3 guys and a girl walked over to her. One of them put his arm around her waist. Then Alice spoke again.**

" **Bella I would like you to meet my friends." **

**The big guy spoke first. " Hi im Emmet Cullen."**

**Then the blonde spoke who was also holding hands with Emmet. " Hi. Im Rosalie Hale but call me rose." **

**Then the guy who had his arm around Alice's waist introduced himself. " Hi. Im Jasper Cullen." T**

**hen the guy in the back who had topaz eyes, bronze hair and very HOT spoke. " Hi. Im Edward Cullen." I was speechless. Which NEVER happens to me that much. Then I realized I didn't say anything and they were all staring at me. **

" **Well its nice to meet you all. Im Bella but you probably already knew that." They all just laughed at me. **

"**I would love to talk but I need to get my schedule. Bye!" **

**I walked to the office thinking about Edward for some reason. This was the first time in a long I thougt about any other guy and its only been 2 days since Jake past in the wreck. Now I feel guilty that im thinking about another guy when my fiancée just died. I got my schedule it was.**

**1st****:History**

**2****nd****:Spanish **

**3****rd****: Algebra**

**4****th****: Lunch**

**5****th****: Biology **

**6****th****:Reading**

**7****th****:Gym **

**Oh fun! At least gym was at the end of the day. When I walked into class I saw Alice and Edward. YES! I had my first hour with him. The teacher told me to take a seat between Alice and Edward. When I sat down Alice took my schedule from me and squealed. Everyone looked at her she didn't care. Edward was staring at me I think. I smiled at him and he looked away. Then Alice started talking," Bella you have every class with me and Edward." she whisper. I looked over at Edward he was smiling but looking at the teacher. **

" **Bella do want to sit by me, Edward, rose, jazz, and Emmet today at lunch?" I smiled. **

" **Of course I would love to Alice." Me and Alice got yelled at for talking so we had to shut up. In my classes I sat near Alice in Edward. Then lunch came. Me and Alice were talking about fashion week in New York when Emmet yelled at us to hurry up and get our food. I got a water and chips so did Alice. Emmet glared at us. **

"**It took you guys **_**that **_**long just to get water and chips?" Alice was about to speak but I did instead. **

" **Yeah maybe it did. What are you going to do about it, huh?" Everyone looked at me shocked that I just challenge Emmet. Emmet's smile grew huge. I got up threw my chips away since I didn't want them and sat back down next to Alice while Emmet just stood there mouth wide open. " Emmet hasn't your mother ever taught you if you keep your mouth open you'll attract flies." I smirked and started to talk to Alice and rose about fashion week again while Emmet just glared at me surprised I guess that someone spoke to him that way, while Edward stared at me, and jasper just listened to the girls talk. Once in biology I got to sit next to Edward and **_**only **_**Edward.**

" **Hey Edward." I smiled and sat down. **

"**Hey Bella. Nice job talking to Emmet that way. No one talks to him that way." I laughed.**

" **Oh it was nothing." He smiled a adorable crock smile. " so. Bella why did you move here?" I just froze.**

" **Um. My mom, step-dad and fiancée died in a car wreck." He looked at me confused then at me with sadness. **

" **Im so sorry that happened to you." "Thanks." I looked in his eyes to see if he meant it. Of course he did. Then there was confusion I think in his eyes. CRAP! I said fiancée. Well we didn't talk the rest of the hour. Reading and gym were boring. When I walked over to my car Edward was standing there. **

"**Hey. Whats up?" I was afraid of his answer. **

" **Um. Just wondering. Did you and your fiancée have a child together?" Great! Of course he would figure it out he's not dumb! Nowadays people get married young cause they get pregnant. I sighed. **

" **Yes we did. But don't tell no one! I don't want anyone think the wrong thing about me." he looked at me weirdly and said. **

" **Your secret is safe with me. Do you have a picture of him or her?" I smiled. **

" **Yes I do. Her name is Vanessa." he looked at the picture then me. " She looks like you." I smiled. Everyone said she did. **

" **Thanks. Well I better get home. I miss her so much. Bye. And thanks Edward." I heard him say bye and no problem. When I drove home I just thought of Edward's smile. Vanessa ran into my arms when I got home. I didn't have any homework so I got lucky and was able to play with Vanessa. At dinner I told missy ad my dad about my day. They were happy that I made new friends. I went to bed with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.**

**AN: PLZ Review!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
